This invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and semiconductor processing, and more particularly the invention relates to a voltage-programmable device and method of manufacturing same.
Disclosed in Gerzberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,589 is an electrically-programmable device in which a surface region of a doped semiconductor region is amorphized by ion implantation to thereby increase the resistance of the surface layer. The resistance can be significantly reduced by applying a sufficient programming voltage to the surface layer to partially crystallize the amorphous layer of the surface layer.
The control of the programming voltage (V.sub.p) and "off" resistance (R.sub.i) is realized by adjusting the parameters of the implant, namely the acceleration voltage (V.sub.acc). A reduced V.sub.acc will result in lower V.sub.p and lower R.sub.i since both of these parameters are related to the thickness of the amorphized layer. The present invention is directed to providing separate control over the V.sub.p and R.sub.i parameters of the electrically programmable device.